Lycée
by lrschasecb3
Summary: Une heure de colle avec tout nos héros préférés mais qu'est ce qu'il on bien pu faire ?


**Hey salut !**

**Je me suis lancer pour un os (je crois que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle) tranquillou que j'espère drole mais je peux tres bien le transformer en fanfiction**

**donc avabt de commencer deux petit point a précis :**

**Ça se passe dans un univers non fantastique (donc pas de demi dieu)**

**il y a quelque oc que je présenterais plus précisément si j'y transforme en fanfiction (Ashley est une surveillante)**

**sur ceux bonne lecture et dite moi en commentaire ce que vous eb avez penser et si vous voulez une suite**

**ps un commentaire ca prend deux secondes et c'est cool !!!**

**Ashley : Piper Mclean Annabeth Chase Raven Reyes. Vous êtes les premiers de ma liste, ce qui me déçoit mais ne m'étonne pas. Qu'est que vous avez fait cette fois ?**

**Raven : (rire) Demandez à Laras.**

**Ashley : Laras Chase, Maya et Ludivine White. Vous êtes juste après. Vous avez fait un coup ensemble ?**

**Laras : On a refait la déco' de la salle d'anglais.**

**Piper, Annabeth, Raven, Ludivine, Maya : (éclatent de rire puis se calme)**

**Ashley : Plus sérieusement ?**

**Thalia : Elles ont collé les bureaux au plafond.**

**Maya : Traître.**

**Connors : Hé... On a déjà fait ça avec Travis, trouvez vous vos propres blagues !**

**Ashley : Connors Alatir et Travis Alatir toujours dans la drogue ?**

**Travis : On change pas une équipe qui gagne.**

**Ashley : Ensuite nous avons Clarisse La Rue, Leo Valdez et Percy Jackson qui se sont battus avec Will Solace et Nico Di Angelo.**

**Bianca : Depuis quand mon frère sait se battre.**

**Nico : Très drôle Bi'.**

**Ashley : Bianca Di Angelo ça faisait longtemps. Tu es là pour qu'elle raison cette fois ?**

**Bianca : J'ai accidentellement provoquée une coupure de courant dans toutes les classes et en ai accidentellement profitée pour foutre en l'aire le bureau du proviseur avec Thalia.**

**Thalia : Un malheureux accident.**

**Laras : Encore ! C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. Qu'est ce que vous avez contre mon père.**

**Rachel : C'est vrai quoi vous voulez pas essayer d'être un peu plus sage comme nous.**

**Ashley : Aucune personnes de cette salle ne peut être califiées de "sage". Vous êtes la pour quoi ?**

**Katie : Rachel est une incompétente.**

**Piper : Elles cachaient des bouteilles d'alcools dans leurs chambres.**

**Katie : Balance.**

**Annabeth : Vous vouliez pas partager, c'est notre vengeance.**

**Ashley : C'est bon les filles on se calme. (viens de remarquer un élève) Grover Underwood que fais tu là ?**

**Gover : J'en sais rien, généralement je viens même pas en cours, j'ai rien pu faire de mal.**

**Percy : C'est justement parce que ta séché les cours que t'es en heure de colle.**

**Abby : Et toi Percy qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**Percy : J'ai frappé Nico qui a frappé Clarisse qui a frappé Will et ainsi de suite.**

**Ashley : Vous me fatiguée.**

**Frédéric Chase : (entre) Bonjour.**

**Ashley : Bonjour que voulez vous ?**

**Frédéric : Informer nos faiseurs de troubles qu'ils seront envoyés dans un nouveau lycée.**

**Ludivine : Quoi ? (se tourne vers Laras) Ça te serre à quoi d'être la fille du proviseur si t'es pas au courant de se genre de truc ?**

**Laras : Je le savais, on va au Camp Jupiter, un nouveau lycée pour les cas désespérés niveau comportement.**

**Piper : Et donc vous nous renvoyés pour quelque bêtises ?**

**Frédéric : Vous avez failli mettre trois fois le feu au lycée depuis le début de l'année et avez coller la moitié des meubles de cet établissement au plafond avec cinq de vos amis.**

**Connors : Sept ! C'était même notre plan au début !**

**Laras : Peut être mais on la mieux réalisée que vous.**

**Ashley : Vous m'avez dit que ce n'était que la salle d'anglais.**

**Annabeth : Il nous restait de la colle.**

**Frédéric : Revenons au sujet principal. Je vous annonce que vous partirez tous dès ce soir pour le Camp Jupiter et je vous demande de préparer vos affaires immédiatement.**

**Annabeth : Attendez, ça veut dire plus d'heure de colle ?**

**Frédéric : Exacte vous êtes libre.**

**(cris de joie collective)**

**Frédéric : Excepté : Piper, Raven Maya et Laras.**

**(tout le monde sort excepté les quatre concernées)**

**Laras : Alors qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?**

**Frédéric : Je tenais à te préciser que je suis très déçu de ton comportement. Je ne comprend pas, tout se passe bien à la maison et tout vas bien au lycée excepté tes bêtises incessantes. J'ai tout fait pour que tu te calme j'ai même adopter ton amie ...**

**Laras : Marie a adopté Raven parce qu'elle était proche de sa mère. Toi tu l'as récupérée quand tu t'es marié avec Marie.**

**Raven : Récupérée ? T'avais pas plus poétique ? C'est cool, je vois que tu m'aimes énormément j'apprécie. (boude)**

**Laras : (faussement sérieuse) Raven tu es le papillon de mes étés. Le fromage dans mes pattes. Ma pokéball dans un monde de pokemons. Tu es la seule personne à qui je tien et je t'aime.**

**Raven : C'est la phrase la plus gentille, après la fois où tu m'as proposé de partager ton kebab . Moi aussi je t'aime et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi !**

**Maya : C'est bon vous avez fini ou vous voulez que je vous réserve une chambre ?**

**Ashley : Maya tu penses à ce que dirait t'as mère si elle était là ?**

**Maya : Sûrement un truc du genre "arrêtes tes bêtises ou je te prive de téléphone !"**

**Ashley : Et qu'est ce que dit ton père dans l'histoire ?**

**Maya : "Arrêtes tes bêtises ou je te prive de téléphone !"**

**Ashley : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ça toute les quatre ?**

**Piper : (Roule des yeux) C'est parti pour un tour chez la spy.**

**Ashley : Je ne plaisante pas Piper. Tu voulais devenir médecin. Maya voulait être militaire. Raven avait un avenir en mécanique. Laras avait l'objectif de devenir professeur d'histoire et même Annabeth qui écoute à la porte rêvait d'architecture.**

**Annabeth : (entre) C'était des idées ridicules.**

**Ashley : Pourquoi ?**

**Piper : Les études en médecine, mécanique, architecture ou pour devenir prof sont dans des lycées différents.**

**Maya : Et un militaire est souvent loin de sa famille.**

**Frédéric : C'est pour ça que vous avez fait tout ça ? Toutes ces bêtises ? Vous avez appris que Laras allait être virée et vous avez tout fait pour la suivre ?**

**Piper : Pas initialement.**

**Raven : Quand Laras nous a dit qu'elle allait être virée. Annabeth, Piper, Maya, Ludi, Laras et moi, on a fait les pires trucs pour être virées toute ensemble.**

**Annabeth : Sauf que mon petit copain a voulu nous suivre.**

**Laras : Clarisse et Will sont assez proche d'Annabeth et ont voulus être du voyage. Nico et Grover ont suivi Percy. Leo a suivi Nico et ils ont tous décidé de déclencher une bataille pour être renvoyés comme les autres.**

**Ludi : Thalia a fait de même avec moi et a organisé un plan avec Bianca qui ne voulait pas laisser son frère.**

**Piper : Et enfin Rachel et Katie ont sorti leurs bouteilles pour être virées avec moi. Travis a suivi Katie et Connors a suivi Travis.**

**Kane : Donc si j'ai bien compris : Piper, Raven, Annabeth, Maya et Ludivine ont collé des meubles au plafond. Clarisse, Percy, Leo, Will et Nico se sont battus entre eux. Travis et Connors se sont fait volontairement choper à vendre de la cocaïne. Katie et Rachel ont tout fait pour qu'on trouve des bouteilles de tequila dans leur chambre. Bianca et Thalia ont retourné mon bureau. Grover a séché les cours. Et tout ça, c'est parce que Laras changeait de lycée.**

**Laras : Bah à vrai dire Grover saute souvent des cours de toutes façons.**

**Frédéric : Je suis partager entre fierté et colère.**

**Ashley : Et moi je suis étonnement fière. Vous êtes rester soudés jusqu'au bout et êtes rester solidaires. Dommage que c'était dans le but d'être renvoyés.**

**Piper : On peut pas tout avoir.**

**Raven : Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais je vous rappelle qu'on a un nouveau lycée à martyriser.**

**Laras : C'est vrai ça ! faudrait qu'on s'y mette !**


End file.
